warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr.Brightside
'"Mr Brightside"' I'm coming out of my cage And I’ve been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all Ashfur stared around the camp, his mind swimming with bitter emotion. He had been great- until perfect Brambleclaw trotted round the corner and stole Squirrelflight from him. Now he lived in a world of blue, never being able to see the passion burning in those bright green eyes as she looked at him. Squirrelflight had stolen his heart- and then in a heartbeat began flirting with another tom- an ugly dark tabby- the son of Tigerstar. Squirrelflight ran around breaking hearts. Everyone else in the Clan had someone- but now I had nobody. I was a hollow shell of the cat I was. He sat in the dappled sunlight, his blue eyes showing troubled thoughts, tiny storms brewing within. Upon the moss laden tree stump he remained, in a daze, lost in swirls of memories, once so happy, but now so sad and unwanted. She was not there for him- no ginger she-cat by his side. He wanted her- he needed her more than pretty-boy Brambleclaw ever could. But she failed to recognise this, and so Ashfur trailed off, not wanting to think about her. It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss Now I’m falling asleep "Brambleclaw!" Ashfur was jolted awake by Squirrelflight's joyful squeak of the name Ashfur now loathed. His eyes flashed with anger and he hissed hoarsely- fuming, he stared out the dark ginger she-cat. Was he only ever Squirrelflight's plaything? "Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw chuckled, throwing a pawful of drenched moss at her. Ashfur found himself chortling as Squirrelflight as hit by it. '' ''It had only been a question- how on earth had things gone so wrong? Ashfur found himself drifting off. And she’s calling a cab While he’s having a smoke And she’s taking a drag Now they’re going to bed ''Ashfur awoke to see the moon riding high in the sky. '' And my stomach is sick And it’s all in my head But she’s touching his chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, letting me go And I just can’t look - it's killing me And taking control Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Turning through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis But it’s just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes ‘Cause I’m Mr Brightside I’m coming out of my cage And I’ve been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss Now I’m falling asleep And she’s calling a cab While he’s having a smoke And she’s taking a drag Now they’re going to bed And my stomach is sick And it’s all in my head But she’s touching his chest Now, he takes off her dress Now, letting me go 'Cause I just can’t look - it's killing me And taking control Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Turning through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis But it’s just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes ‘Cause I’m Mr Brightside I never... I never... I never... I never... Category:Just Pure Awesomeness